mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Arkayna Goodfey
Princess Arkayna Goodfey is the main protagonist in Mysticons. She first appears in ''Sisters in Arms''. She is voiced by Alyson Court. She lives in the Drake City Tower with her mother Queen Goodfey her stepfather King Darius and her arrogant lazy and slacker stepbrother King Gawayne the Great who was chosen to become the new leader of the second generation of the Mysticons after Dreadbane turned her parents into solid bone. She wields a staff that emits powerful green fireballs. History She is Mysticon Dragon Mage of the second generation of legendary Mysticons, and crown princess of the Royal Family, eldest daughter of Queen Goodfey, stepdaughter of King Darius, and stepsister of Prince-then-King Gawayne. Appearance Arkayna is a tall and fit human with auburn hair and violet eyes. She wears a green dress under a white shirt. When she turns into Mysticon Dragon Mage her hair turns purple and she wears a crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. Personality Governed by a sharp sense of duty, Arkayna strives to excel at both her duties to the Royal Family and as the new Mysticon Dragon Mage. However, her slacker and vain stepbrother, now King Gawayne while his father, King Darius, is a statue made of bone, manages to push all of her buttons to consistently make her temper rise, causing her to scream. She is kind, generous, a bit snobby, smart, serious, and fearless princess. She doesn't like it when her mother explains origins of the original Mysticons. Mysticon Abilities She can shoot powerful green flames from her hands. In addition, she also has strong telekinetic powers, which she utilizes to psionically move and propel objects, such as rocks or stones, from a distance. They were fueled by her inner fury and rage upon learning that she had had a fraternal twin sister. Her eyes glow white and her telekinetic aura is dark green. Additional Skills In addition, she eventually begins developing a strong psionic link with Proxima since their close connection in "Star-Crossed Sisters". Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Dragon Mage, she wields a mystical staff of great power, which signifies her role as leader of the quartet of heroines. From it, she emits powerful fireballs and informs colored bright green. She can also emit this flaming energies from her hands, and even convert them into any shape she wishes; such as a net, rope or protective shield. Relationships Family and Relatives Queen Goodfey Her relationship her mother is quite close and loving. When she witnessed her bring turned to solid bone, Arkayna vowed to fight harder for a way to reverse the spell. King Darius Her relationship with her stepfather remains to be seen, but she tries whatever she can to save him from eternal pertification. Gawayne She despises her stepbrother for his self-centered arrogance. Zarya Moonwolf "I so don't get Zarya. I try to be nice, but she totally hates me for some reason. The thing is, I think we fight a lot because we have so much in common." Arkayna is good friends with Zarya, but they are prone to butt heads at times. Feeling betrayed, she expels her from the mystic quartet, saying that she is "a disgrace to the Mysticons." However, she did not seem to mean it, as she said "oh no" when Zarya quit the Mysticons. After that, they get along, as shown by how Arkayna thanked Zarya for being leader, and how she was concerned when Zarya was put under a spell by Tazma. It is later revealed in Twin Stars Unite that Zarya is her true twin sister, Friends and Allies Izzie Izzie is Arkayna's Griffin mount. They have been training together for quite a while and make a solid team. Emerald Goldenbraid Arkayna is Em's best friend. They have known each other for a long while. This is because Emerald is the royal griffin wrangler at her palace. She seems to see Emerald as more of a friend than someone who works at the palace, as shown by how they talked in Sisters in Arms. She comforted Emerald when she was feeling guilty about not stopping Tazma Grimm from putting the spell on Zarya. Piper Willowbrook Being the youngest and most playful of the team, Arkayna does not usually approve of Piper not taking things seriously. She later seems to get used to Piper's energy, as shown by how in Skies of Fire, she listened to her plan and took it seriously, suggesting that she realizes that Piper has good ideas. She also seems to care about Piper, as shown by how she asked if Piper was alright in Lost and Found. Malvaron As her new instructor and mentor in controlling her new Mysticon Mage abilities, Arkayna sometimes does not listen to him about using her magic wisely. They seem to like each other, but are not ready to admit it. Nova Terron Proxima Starfall Arkayna has a particular dislike of her and seems to have a certain rivalry with her. On her mission to search for her long-lost twin, Proxima decides to assist her, during which they start to form a connection. Enemies and Adversaries Necrafa She is the first to realize of her imminent return when she glimpses the evil Queen's ghostly form on the other side of the archway. Dreadbane As her family's greatest adversary, Arkayna naturally despises the new leader of the Skeleton Army. Unfortunately, she could not stop him from turning her mother and her stepfather to stone. In the episode Through My Enemy's Eyes, even when Dreadbane lost his memory, she still didn't trust him because of what he did to her parents. Despite this, she later says that she feels a little bad for Dreadbane. Tazma Formerly her trusted mentor and advisor, Arkayna had looked up to her when she trained with her, which was lugging up a pair of water buckets up a cliff. Upon learning her true allegiance as "the Mage", Arkayna now despises her former teacher. Quotes * "Come on, Girls! It's magic hour!" * "I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you." * "I could have trained harder. I could've been ready. I just wish there was a way to bring them back, to find the Disk." * "Of course we don't trust them! These 'Mysticons' gave the Dragon Disk to that mage!" * "You put the whole realm in jeopardy for- for a foz!!?" * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "I get it. This isn't about me. It's about all of us, as a team." * "Unleash the Dragon!" * "Malvaron, I saw something in Dreadbane's lair. Necrafa is alive. He's trying to bring her back." * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "Wait, you agree with them!? Without the Codex I can't save my parents!!" * "We? You're not the one losing your parents!!" * "All I wanted was a chance to save my parents before we destroyed the Codex." * "I can't believe it. Tomorrow morning, my parents will be free." * "I don't know if I can." * "Cover me!" * "We've lost...everything." * "If you want to go, then go. But I'm saving my parents!" * "I can't do this without you." * "You sure know how to pick your evil masters, Tazma. From bonehead to fashion-challenged hag. I mean, what's with the mask?" * "When we're through, you're gonna wish the original Mysticons had destroyed you!!" * Thanks for covering me. You wanna be the leader from now on? * "This is ridiculous! I've had enough of this act!!" * "You're a monster!!" * "He took my parents from me, Em! I can't just forgive him!" * "What did you do!!?" * "The Princess had a twin!? You...You. * "How could you!!?" * "I am fine, Star Master. You're the one who should be worried." * "When this quest is over, so are we!! * "I'll fight 'as one' to protect the realm. But for your survival, not a chance." * "Becasue this is as personal as it gets. She was my sister." * “Why did you do it? Why?” * "The twin is alive. We have to find her." Season Two * "The Princess can take care of herself! Trust me!" * "What!!?" *"The Mysticons found out the identity of my twin." *"It's you. We're sisters." Trivia * Her name is play on the word "arcane." * She is fifteen years old. * Unlike most redheads, she has violet eyes instead of green. * Her romantic interest is implied to be Malvaron. * It's revealed in "The Prophecy Unleashed" that she has a fraternal twin sister. * She was born on 10th day of the month of the dragon at the stroke of midnight. Gallery Arkayna.jpeg Arkayna.png Mysticons-101-16x9-2.jpg Armagnac twitter.jpeg Header-right.png Arkayna_&_Zarya.jpeg Mysticons_Prophecy_Unleashed.png File:Proxayna.jpg Mysticons_found_Codex.jpg Twin_Dragons.jpg Videos Meet the Mysticons! ARKAYNA|Princess Arkayna Goodfey: Mysticon Dragonmage Navigation Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters Category:Humans